My OTP World Meeting
by ZeldaandPikminforever
Summary: Ciao Would you like to see a World Meeting with your very own eyes ? Oh, of course you would! Come on! (Rated T for Romano and France... STRICTLY A ONE-SHOT. First Hetafic.)


**HEY THERE ZPF HERE FOR MY FIRST HETALIA FANFICTION! :D VE~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... I only own this story.**

**Warning: This may be completely random because I think of what to write as I go most of the time.**

***~HUMAN NAMES USED, GUYS!~***

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

"Oh, Arthur, why so mad~?"

"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO, FRANCIS! YOU HAVE TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH AROUND SEALAND!"

It was just another World Meeting, France was explaining some, uh, things to the child nation, England was fighting with the French man, America was exclaiming that he was the hero, and Germany was about to yell at everyone. Said German had his head in his hands as he murmured some words into them.

Just then, Germany was poked. When he looked up, he saw Italy. "Ve~ Doitsu, what's wrong?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots, Feli..." 'Doitsu' replied, sighing.

"Oh... Ludwig... That's not very nice to say..." Italy frowned. "Promise me you won't say that again!"

The German sighed again. "V-vell... I... I promise..."

"Pinky promise~?" Italy held out his pinky finger.

"Ja, pinky promise... I guess..." Germany intertwined his pinky with Feli's.

"Ve~!" The Italian smiled brightly and hugged Germany's arm, and Germany blushed slightly.

Meanwhile, a second Italian was being annoyed.

"Tomato bastard... Leave me alone..." Romano said distastefully.

"Fusososososo, but Roma, I know you really care about me!" Spain commented.

"Ugh... Fffuuuccckkk... Fine, I admit it... I actually... ccaarree... Chigiiii... That hurt to say..." Romano clutched his head, clearly joking.

Spain looked concerned; he didn't understand that Romano was only kidding. "Are you okay, Lovi?"

Romano looked at Spain angrily. "OF COURSE I AM, ANTONIO! It was a joke!"

Spain smiled, hugging Romano. "Okay, good."

Now, with 'ze awesome Prussia', he was talking with his greatly unnoticed friend, Canada.

"Birdie, vhy haven't you tried talking louder or sitting at your own seat at ze table? You always put yourself in ze non-awesome corner and stay dead silent," The German asked, playing poker with Gilbird. "You really shouldn't do zhat." Gilbird dropped his cards from his beak, revealing that he won that hand. "HOW ARE YOU SO AWESOME AT THIS GAME?"

Canada looked up from Kumajiro, who was playing with Canada's mitten. "Well... I really don't know, Gilbert. I guess I'm used to not being noticed."

Kumajiro looked at the Canadian. "Who are you?"

Canada lightly glared at the polar bear. "I'm Canada... Your owner..."

"Oh. Alright, Canadia..." He went back to playing with Canada's hand.

Prussia took two new cards and gave Gilbird some as well. "Vell, you have to be noticed by someone other than me. America doesn't even know you're his brother! Zhat's just not right. You might end up fading away with only ze awesome me here to see it! Zhat concerns me."

Canada appeared to be a little surprised. "It does...?"

"Vhy vouldn't it concern me? You need someone other zhan me or your bear. Your bear doesn't even remember you half ze time. Zhat doesn't bother you?"

"...I guess it does, if you put it that way..."

"'I guess'? Matthew, you have make yourself stand out. You might even get yourself killed if you don't, since you'll be alone. I don't want zhat!"

"O-okay... I'll try..."

"Good... Trying is good." Gilbird dropped his cards out of his beak again, showing that the bird won once again. "HOW DOES ZHAT EVEN HAPPEN?"

Suddenly, from the other side of the meeting table, Germany stood up and proceeded to yell at everyone. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! VE ARE JUST GOING TO DISCUSS WORLDWIDE PROBLEMS AND YOU MUST RAISE YOUR HAND SO YOU CAN INTRODUCE A GOOD TOPIC FOR US TO THINK ABOUT! ZHAT DOESN'T SEEM SO HARD, DOES IT?"

Italy nervously raised his hand.

Germany looked down at his friend and sat down. "Yes, Feliciano?"

"Is pasta a good topic?" Italy asked, grinning.

Germany facedesked hard enough for the entire meeting room to hear before exclaiming "ITALIA!"

* * *

**I had so much fun doing this XD Please review and tell me what you think! Ciao! *plays Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu and sings along***


End file.
